


Sheets

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chores, F/F, Implied Relationships, Post-Battle, Pre-Femslash, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa truly was the most incurably soft-hearted woman in all of Ylisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5 - Sunshine

Ever since the first moment Lissa approached her, Maribelle's life has been nothing but sunshine even on the rainiest days. Even the bloodiest battles or the most mundane tasks have a silver lining when Lissa is nearby.

Even more so when the most mundane tasks follows a particularly harsh battle. Too many people are injured, to the point where they're almost out of staves and bandages. Which mean old sheets have to be washed and ripped up for new bandages.

Maribelle hates washing sheets. Lissa hates ripping them. It's raining, they're exhausted and the smell of battle still hangs in the air. Lissa looks pale and tired, and Maribelle silently curses this war, their enemies, _how dare they harm my friends and force my darling Lissa to work herself to near-collapse like this!_

"Maribelle? Are you feeling all right?" Lissa asks. "I can finish washing those sheets if you need to rest."

_The most incurably soft-hearted woman in all of Ylisse,_ Maribelle thinks with a tired smile. She wrings out the sheet she'd just been scrubbing, the water's filthy by now. Luckily they're down to the last of the pile.

"Don't worry about me, darling. I can handle a little more."

"I don't mind, really. I'll finish washing, tearing is easier anyway." And Lissa takes the soaked sheet from her, hangs it over the clothesline, presses dry fabric into Maribelle's hands. "There we go."

For a moment, Maribelle thinks she can see the sun peeking through the rainclouds.

"You're too good to me, darling."

"Hey, _you're_ too good to _me_ the rest of the time," Lissa laughs. "It's only fair!" The sound of splashing and humming fills her ears, and Maribelle finds that ripping cloth is less taxing than washing it. A good way to get out her frustrations.

As she smooths out the strips, she glances up at the sky. Once again she thinks she can see the sun trying to show its face, but when she looks back down she realizes it was Lissa's smile.

_Even on the darkest days, I'm surrounded by constant sunshine._


End file.
